


What If?

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of four comment fics previously posted on Tumblr featuring:  BAMF!Harvey, crime boss!Harvey, Rogue Agent!Mike and some good hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

_Prompt 1:  Oh i would love so ass kicking harvey or protective harvey like when he was all i'm gonna kick the ass of the guy that beat you up to mike ?_

 

"Hi honey, I'm ho -" Mike stopped just inside the front door of his and Harvey's apartment and took in the mess. Chairs were overturned, there was glass everywhere and the mirror in the front entry was broken. "Harvey? Harvey!"

"I'm fine." Harvey stepped out from the hallway, wrapping his hand in gauze.

"Harvey!" Mike dropped his briefcase by the front door and hurried over to his partner, inspecting Harvey carefully. There was a bruise forming under Harvey's left eye and his bottom lip was split.

"The other guy looks worse," Harvey commented.

Mike sighed and smacked Harvey's hand away so he could do the gauze properly. He could see that Harvey's knuckles were bleeding and bruised. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked, kissing the gauze gently before picking his way through the mess to the kitchen to get some ice from the freezer.

"Unexpected company," Harvey said, moving to gingerly sit on the couch.

"Uh-huh, there's more to it than that," Mike replied as he sat next to Harvey and iced his lover's bruised knuckles. "Who was it?"

Harvey hissed quietly, clenching his teeth at the sudden cold on his already aching knuckles. "It was Trevor."

"I'm sorry, repeat that?" Mike looked over at Harvey with wide eyes. "Trevor. As in -"

"Your former best friend, the one who tried to get you into selling drugs and then outed you to Jessica, yes," Harvey said. "He somehow figured out that you'd moved in with me and decided to pay you a visit, but got me instead."

"Where things got wildly out of hand," Mike replied softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harvey said. "For making a mess of the place? I'll have to call maintnence to to get the mirror fixed and get the cleaning service up here."

Mike smiled and pressed a kiss to Harvey's unbruised cheek. "For defending my honor," he said, smiling wider when he saw Harvey's cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink.

"I stand up for those I care for."

"You mean those you love," Mike replied teasingly.

Harvey turned and traced a finger along Mike's cheekbone. "Yes, those I love."

* * *

_Prompt 2:  Crime lord harvey finds mike selling trevors pot on harveys territory harvey doesn't kill mike b/c of his memory. uses mike as his own personal safe room for documents that are incriminating. Harvey starts sleeping with Mike to ensure his loyalty (maybe with a side of BAMFenforcer!Donna or lieutenant!Donna)_

 

"Your meeting with Tanner got moved up to 11 and Darby wants a meeting at 2 and you have a dinner meeting with Jessica at 7 to go over your holdings." Donna Paulsen, right hand 'man' to renowned crime boss Harvey Specter strode into Harvey's bedroom, her eyes on her phone.

"Thanks for knocking, Donna," Mike called from the bed, struggling to cover himself with a sheet.

"Nothing I haven't seen, kid," Donna replied with a knowing smile. She tucked her phone inside her jacket, hand automatically going to her side where her gun was tucked inside the shoulder holster she always wore. "You going with him on his meetings?"

"If Harvey'd get out of the shower, then yes," Mike said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, sheet tucked firmly around his waist.

"I heard that!" Harvey called from the bathroom.

"Bathroom hog!" Mike called back. He gave Donna a wink as he reached over the bed for his boxer shorts, tugging them on under the sheets before sliding out of bed and padded to the bathroom, kissing his lover on the shoulder before tugging his boxers off and climbing into the shower. He'd never expected he'd end up Harvey Specter's partner when he'd first started selling weed for his friend Trevor. A way to earn some extra cash and help out his grandmother ended up with Mike Ross selling weed at the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd been cornered by Donna Paulsen, Harvey Specter's lieutenant, and was informed that he was selling in Specter's territory.

"You're lucky I think you're cute," Harvey commented as he finished doing his hair and went to go get dressed. It was more than that, and they both knew it; what started out as purely a business arrangement between Mike and Harvey had quickly become much, much more. In order to keep out of prison, Mike had begun to work for Harvey, self preservation he'd told himself. It had nothing to do with how hot Harvey was. Nope, nothing at all. Once Harvey had found out that Mike had an eidetic memory, he'd been taken off the streets and become Harvey's second set of eyes and ears, learning all the secrets about Harvey's enterprise.

Mike turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower, listening to Harvey and Donna talk in the bedroom. He'd known the first time he'd ended up in Harvey's bed it had been Harvey's way of making sure Mike would stay loyal, a reward for being such a hard worker. At first, Mike had been fine with the occasional fuck, but it soon became clear that feeling went deeper than just boss and associate for both of them.

He brushed past Donna and pressed a kiss to Harvey's cheek as he went into the closet to get dressed. Harvey in public was different than Harvey in private ... a fact which Mike understood, but didn't necessarily like. He began to reach for a navy blue suit when he heard Harvey call out "the charcoal grey with the dark blue tie! And not the skinny one!"

Harvey gave Mike a small smile when Mike exited the closet. "Very nice," he said.

"It should be, you picked it out," Mike replied with a wink. "So, am I arm candy today or your eyes and ears?"

"Both," Harvey said, pulling Mike to his side. "Publicly arm candy and secretly your eyes and ears. Tanner and Darby both want to meet with me today so I'll need your brain."

"And your ability to look dumb and pretty," Donna interjected.

"All the while learning secret tidbits that will only make Harvey's empire grow," Mike said proudly.

"Exactly," Harvey said fondly. "Now, go do something with your hair so it doesn't look like it was cut with a dull knife and then we'll go."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

* * *

_Prompt 3:  Prompt: How about CIAassissin!Harvey sent to eliminate RogueAgent!Mike for being a "traitor" but Mike has a story and Harvey listens...or something in that territory!_

 

"Wait, wait! Don't kill me!" Mike Ross sat up in bed, sheets pooled around his waist.

"You went rogue, Ross. I'm just here to clean up the mess." Harvey Specter kept his gun trained on the young spy.

"A mess I didn't start!" Mike said. "Yes, I was CIA, still am CIA! I got framed!"

"Everyone always says the same thing," Harvey said. The kid was young, looked almost too young to be a spy. Unkempt dirty brownish blondish hair, striking blue eyes, a strong yet lean physique. He looked tense, on edge, like he hadn't slept in a couple of days. Which was probably true; everything had blown up a couple of days ago, which was when Harvey had been sent to clean things up.

"Wait, hear me out," Mike said, eyes trained on Harvey. He'd heard rumors about the CIA's best cleaner; he got in and out without a trace. He was the boogieman his handler had tried to scare him with when he got his first mission. Don't go rogue or they'll send Specter after you. "I have proof. I can tell you everything I've heard over the past three days ... tell you the contents of every document I've read. Search my room, I don't have them."

"Of course you don't, you sold them," Harvey said. "To some foreign agency who can use them."

"Why would I do that?" Mike asked, exasperated. "I'm sure they gave you my file, right? Photographic memory, graduated MIT early, joined the CIA and worked my way up to agent. Send most of my paycheck to Sunny Corners Retirement Home in Boca Raton where my grandmother lives. Why would I sell secrets?"

It was almost convincing. Harvey cocked the gun and trained it on Mike's chest. "You could easily keep yourself and your grandmother very comfortable for a long time," he said.

"I'm not a traitor!" Mike said. "I didn't kill my handler, I didn't steal those documents from Langley! Read the mission file, I wasn't the only one on this mission!"

"You were the only one ... " Harvey trailed off as he recalled the case file he'd read. Ross hadn't been alone on the mission, there had been another agent with him. "You were with Zane." Another new agent, had been there slightly longer than Ross, but still green. "Fuck, why they picked two of the greenest agents to do this mission?"

"It was Zane." Mike rolled out of bed, giving Harvey a clear view of Mike's ass as he tugged his clothes on. "She betrayed me, killed Hardman and then fled with the documents. I'll go back with you, I'll do whatever I can to clear my name." He tugged his sweater on and stepped into Harvey's personal space. "No need to shoot me."

Harvey looked into Mike's eyes, before his eyes were drawn to Mike's lips. "I should just shoot you," he murmured, watching as Mike licked his lips.

"But then you'd be killing an innocent agent and then where would you be?" Mike murmured, leaning in close. "Let me help you track down Zane and bring her in. I'll help you keep your record pristine and you'll help me clear my name."

"Tempting," Harvey replied, resisting the urge to shiver when he felt Mike's breath on his cheek. "Very tempting."

"Mmmhmm," Mike hummed. "What do you say?"

"I say," Harvey said, eyes still trained on Mike's lips. "Yeah, sure, kid."

"Fantastic," Mike said, pressing his lips to Harvey's in a chaste kiss. "Sealing the deal with a kiss." He blushed a bit as he pulled away.

"We'll have to make more deals in the future," Harvey said.

"Deal." Mike leaned in and kissed Harvey again.

* * *

_Prompt 4:  Mike has a massive panic attack after being blackmailed by Jessica and fired by Harvey. Cue alternate finale ending where Harvey finds Mike in the file room freaking out and consoles him. angst, h/c. PRETTY PLEASE. :D_

 

Mike couldn't catch his breath, couldn't see straight. The whole world kept spinning and he couldn't feel his fingers ... he didn't know how he'd managed to get to the elevator, or down to the file room. The second he'd gotten inside he'd collapsed just inside the door, tugging his knees to his chest. Jessica had blackmailed him, he'd betrayed Harvey, and Harvey had fired him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think ... his chest hurt and his heart was going a mile a minute.

He hadn't had a panic attack in years, had almost forgotten what they felt like, but the moment Harvey had fired him, his heart had started racing and he'd started sweating. He'd hurried to get to a quiet place to try to ride it out ... before cleaning out his desk. Even though Jessica had kept Harvey from firing him, Mike was done. He couldn't do it anymore.

"I'm okay," Mike whispered. "I'm okay ... I'm on a beach, there's only the sound of the waves. I'm at peace, I'm calm. I'm fine. I'm okay."

Mike gasped when he felt strong arms wrap around him, and felt his pulse begin to race again. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay ... "

"Shhhh," Harvey's voice sounded soft in his ear, breath warm on his skin. "You're okay, Mike. I've got you."

"H-harvey," Mike gasped, clinging to Harvey's arms. He felt Harvey's hand gently rubbing his back, felt Harvey's cheek on the top of his head, heard Harvey murmur soft comforting words in his ear. Slowly, his heart rate slowed and his vision cleared. The numbness disappeared from his fingers and he carefully extracted them from their tight grasp on Harvey's suit jacket.

  
"It's okay, Mike," Harvey murmured, still rubbing Mike's back. "You're safe, you're okay," He tipped Mike's chin up so they were eye to eye and wiped the tears from Mike's cheeks with his handkerchief. "I didn't know you got panic attacks."

"Haven't -" Mike swallowed a couple of times. "Haven't had one in a long time. Thought I'd got past them. Guess not."

"You were under a lot of stress," Harvey murmured. He tucked his handkerchief into his pocket and pressed a kiss to Mike's forehead. "And part of that was my fault. I'm sorry, Mike."

Mike blinked a couple of times and stared at Harvey. "Did you just ... I passed out, didn't I? I went into a coma from lack of oxygen to the brain and this is a dream, right?" He started to hyperventilate a bit, batting Harvey's hands away.

"Calm down or you'll relapse again," Harvey said softly, but firmly. "You're fully conscious and you're not dreaming. I'm sorry, Mike. I got so caught up in this damn merger ... " He ran a hand through Mike's hair, giving Mike an almost shy smile. "I should have listened to you, Mike and I'm sorry."

Mike took a couple of deep breaths, feeling his body relax. "So I'm not fired?" he asked softly.

"Jessica wouldn't let me file you," Harvey said. "You were there, remember?"

"But you ... " Mike licked his lips and lowered his eyes. "You fired me."

"A mistake." Harvey leaned down and brushed his lips against Mike's in a chaste kiss. "And not kissing you sooner was another mistake I will spend a very long time making up for."

Mike sighed and rested his forehead against Harvey's shoulder. "Can we go somewhere? I just need fresh air," he whispered.

"My terrace has plenty of fresh air and the added benefit of being very private," Harvey said with a smile.

"Awesome," Mike said, his voice slightly muffled by Harvey's jacket. "Can we wait just a few minutes?"

"As long as you need," Harvey replied, carding his hand through Mike's hair. "I'll wait as long as you need."


End file.
